Lune d'Argento
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxx ok I SUCK at summaries but its House Of night not set with original characters and untamed hasn't happened. change of pen name: XDPurpleTiggersXD. rated T may change later xxHIATUSxx
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ ok BTW peoples I changed my pen name I used to be XDPurpleTiggersXD but I got sick of that lol I have kind of lost inspiration in my camp rock and WOWP fanfics and really REALLY wanted to get this idea off of my chest. I have been thinking of this for a while now and this chapter isn't much but I WILL be updating this story more often because I am in-LOVE with the house of night series! so so so so SOOOOO much XD and I know people who do read my other stuff probably don't want me to start something else but I don't really care lol**

**I hope you guys enjoy this I would love to hear your opinions and whether I should continue this or not XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own house of night or anything but I do own my little wog XD OH and the plot...I hope LOL**

**

* * *

  
**

~Chapter 1~

"Josie! Come on I want to see what all the commotion is about!"

"yea, yea Chris I'm coming. You know it's probably just a new fledgling like every other time you have forced me to actually go somewhere" I lazily told my friend Christina while slipping on my uggies.

"no. I swear this time it's different!"

"Christina you say that, every. Time."

"yea well I have a feeling about this one ok" well…the supposed best friend had a point there. See she found her affinity and she is a psychic. cool right?

"ok fine lets go" I begrudgingly agreed.

"YES! Now come on!" Hannah screeched while grabbing my wrist and yanking me, and my body that just so happens to be attached to my wrist, out the door and to the drama.

While I am being dragged down the halls of this prestigious school I may aswell introduce my self. I am Josie LaPaglia my name used to be, ok ready take a deep breath, Josephine-Patrizia DiMarte Andretti LaPaglia. I did warn you to take a deep breath. Well you can see why I obviously changed it to just Josie LaPaglia (AN/pronounced La-Pa-lia I can't explain how the 'g' doesn't sound like a 'g' but isn't completely silent either lol). I am a fledgling at the house of night.

If your as thick as a dumb post and haven't guessed already that yes I am of Italian decent. I am the only Italian at this house of night and I'm the only, so far that is, recorded fledgling to have a mark that is silver.

you know the colour that isn't blue.

There is another fledgling out there in Tulsa who has a filled in mark and tattooed face and stuff with an affinity for all five elements. Her name is Zoey Redbird and I would love to talk to her one day about the issues of being different because I'm not just the only wog in school I'm the only wog/fledgling/vamp to ever have a silver mark. Oh aren't I just lucky.

"Josie look. The fledgling is a new guy and-Oh. My. God." Christina interrupted my mini mental monologue. Lets call them triple M's from now on shall we?

"Josie, Josie look at his mark. It's silver just like yours!" wait. Blonde bimbo of a best friend said what?!? Haha yes if you didn't pick up on that I watch a lot of late night Disney channel.

all the fledglings that had surrounded us all parted and I got a good view of the new fledgling with the supposed silver mark

Ok scratch that. I'm one of the two fledglings in recorded history to have a silver mark.

Well.

This was NOT what I was expecting.

see this is what I get for leaving my room.

* * *

**ok yes I know it isn't very long and the grammar is probably shit but it is 11:00pm and I am banned from the computer so I'm kind of sneaking this while the rents are sleeping lol.**

**please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! XD**

**xoxo**

**~KT~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**thankyou so so so so SOOOOOO much for THE review I got!!!!! it meant SOOOO much to me....BAHAHA that was hard to type with a straight face lol but even though nobody is reading this story I REALLY want to do it so I figure TOO BAD!!! XD lol but seriously thankyou Claire for the ONE review. All though it would have made me feel better if it was ABOUT the story LOL! thanks anyways lol **

**well on with the story (I actually updated! gosh has hell frozen over!) lol**

**Disclaimer :own nothing and I don't CLAIM to own anything, If I did why the hell would I be on FF...seriously...think about it.**

**

* * *

  
**

~chapter 2~

How can this happen?

I thought I was the only fledgling with a silver mark?

A million questions were racing through my head.

Is he just like me? Why are we like this? Why both of us? Am I really not alone anymore? Is this a good thing of a bad thing? Is he mean or nice? Will he care that we are the same? Is he single? Was there some special reason we were both marked silver and if so does Nyx really have that sick a sense of humor?

"O-M-G Josie he was SOOO cute! No-no he wasn't cute he was FINE!" My roommate sighed, or really swooned, flopping heavily down onto her bed.

"Christina seriously focus this guy, who ever he is, is like ME!" the vamps couldn't figure out why I had a silver mark but they figured I wasn't harming anyone so they are putting all there attention into other abnormal issues to worry about in Tulsa so I guess my 'silver-ness' just slipped their minds.

"Come on Josie lighten up, so you're both silver I don't get why you are so worked up about it. Shouldn't you be celebrating!" Christina exclaimed jumping up and throwing her hands in the air before dropping onto her bed again.

Of course I should be worked up that there is another fledgling like me.

I mean.

Why isn't SHE more worried about the fact?

Why isn't ANYONE?!

"Hello?!? Am I the only one freaking out here?!?"

"Seriously Josie, why ARE you freaking out? Well I don't care at the moment I have to go, I was supposed to meet Cole 15 minutes ago. Now you." She said pushing me onto my bed. "relax, get a good days sleep and go talk to him tomorrow or something. But NOW I'm going I will be back later on, hehe" Christina giggled before skipping happily out of our room.

But she did have a point back there why AM I so freaked out about this dude. I mean he only just got marked he is probably freaking out and it doesn't help when your really different.

I mean I would know.

The constant stares, the blatant questions that you can't answer but there are always those obnoxious jerks who will constantly ask them anyway.

Ok it's settled I will get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach and talk to him tomorrow. You know. I'll just be friendly, only to, you know, let him know that he isn't alone in all this.

....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................

"You! Chauvinistic bastard!"

"Cold hearted bitch!"

"Ass-hole!"

"Skank!"

_THWACK!_

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the cafeteria.

"Jerk." I muttered before turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

Ok. So obviously the whole 'being-friendly-and-letting-him-know-he-isn't-alone' thing went down swimmingly.

One of my affinities is the ability to be sarcastic in any situation.

Even that last statement was sarcastic. Applause for me!

Anyways back on topic.

Ok see, this is what happened

....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................

"_Hey, I'm 'gonna go talk to that new guy now, just to, you know, make him welcomed" I told my Christina before walking off towards the cafeteria, I presume he would be in there it IS lunch._

_Bang!_

_I fell to the ground._

"_watch it loser!" I exclaimed, slowly dusting my self off and getting up._

"_oh yea Phobos was right the students at this school are oh so welcoming" the guy that knocked me over sarcastically replied. _

_I looked up to put a face to the voice._

"_oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a loser. I was actually looking for you I wanted to introduce myself. Hi I'm Josie" I said sticking my hand out to shake and smiling brightly._

_The new kid just looked at my hand and then back up to my eyes._

"_what are you? The welcoming committee? 'cause if you are your doing a pretty shit job. Now excuse me I have some food to get and people's stares to ignore" that jerk said before looking down at me again "and people" he finished._

"_ugh excuse me? I was just trying to be friendly I know it's hard being different and starting new. I do NOT need the attitude."_

"_well Josie we may have one thing in common but would you just drop the charade. Admit it. You only came to find me because you wanted to see my mark for yourself. Face it. Your not so special anymore now that there is two of us" the 'jerk' said._

"_oooooh yea because I have always wanted to see what a fledgling looked like with a silver mark. Oh wait. Hang on? Gosh! But now that you mention it I will drop my little charade because I'm just OH SO jealous of your gorgeous silver mark!" I shot back with venomous sarcasm dripping from every word._

"_oh, so my mark is gorgeous. Sure it's not just me your getting confused with there?" that jerk answered cockily._

"_please, would you stop being such a dick head, look I'm swallowing my pride and offering to start over. Hi. I'm Josie" I spat out shoving my hand in front of me._

"_hi I'm Deryk and I'm NOT shaking your hand. Is Josie your real name? or did you always want to be remembered as some skank from a band with cats?" ok that's it bring it on jerk- I mean Deryk._

_No I think I like jerk better._

"_oh, oh, yes cause I am a skank who just LOVES pussy" I said flirtatiously (sarcastically) batting my eye lids at him and lightly putting my hand on his shoulder._

"_hmm. Doesn't surprise me that you're a dike" oh, he did NOT just go there._

"_oh yea pretty boy and is your name yours or did you want everyone to call you Eric, or was it dirk? No, no silly me that's right JERK!"_

"_bring it on princess!" he said looking me straight in the eye._

"_it's already been brought Jerk" I responded._

_I smiled smugly at him crossing my arms across my chest._

"_sweetie no matter how much you cross your arms it won't hide the fact you have no boobs." Deryk said smiling smugly, pervertedly in my minds eye, down at me._

"_You! Chauvinistic bastard!"_

"_Cold hearted bitch!"_

"_Ass-hole!"_

"_Skank!"_

_THWACK!_

_I slapped him across the cheek as hard as I could._

"_Jerk." I muttered before turning around and leaving the cafeteria_

....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................~(~....................

I think it was easier being the ONLY different one here.

* * *

**please. I know I sound desperate but if ANYONE read that and enjoyed it please review XD or atleast subscribe to it? I dunno...something LOL!**

**xoxo**

**~KT~  
**


End file.
